Between two worlds-rewritten
by UltimateMetroMan
Summary: Endo, Endo, Endo. He saw things he shouldn't, did things he shouldn't and pretty much made every mistake he could. Now with a friend in the ghoul underworld he is determined to help him. But can he save himself? Rated T though it might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people UltimateMetroMan here with a rewrite of one of my stories. I decided to change some stuff around as I believed I couldn't go anywhere with my other version. The story will be mostly OC centric like most things I do, so you have been warned. I only own my OC, and with nothing else to say on with the show.**

 **The beginning is the most important part of the work.**

 **Plato**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of it all**

 **Thursday**

"I have never seen a ghoul in my life" Hide said making me chuckle.

"Tell me if you were a flesh-eating creature would you want everyone to know?" I asked looking at him.

"Endo has a point, but you ever wonder how they look?" Kaneki asked.

"Well you could draw how you think they look" I added.

"See you can have good ideas Endo" Hide joked making me roll my eyes. "HA HA HA Hide." They started drawing on a piece of paper while I watched. They showed me their drawings, both were bad but at least Kaneki's was better. Both Kaneki and Hide have been my friends for about 5 years maybe? Kaneki was the easiest to get along with, his calm nature made it easier to talk with him. Hide on the other hand, even though he was my friend and I cared about him, his jokish nature made him get on my nerves sometimes. Not that I didn't do the same, if I had to describe myself I would say I am an open book, nothing to hide. What you see is who I am, and my sometimes in your face nature made me get in more troubles than I can think of.

"Why didn't you try Endo?" Kaneki asked.

"Well you do seem to forget I can barely draw with sticks" I said. "Even though Hide's drawing is laughable" this made Kaneki chuckle and Hide acted like if I hurt him with the comment. "I have to admit I couldn't make half of it."

"Lets stop talking about drawing and ghouls" said Kaneki, Hide and I just nodded at this.

"So Kaneki where's your special lady friend" Hide asked clearly trying to bother him.

"I have to say Kaneki I'm interested in who it might be" I added. He was after all shy and he hasn't had a date in years.

"Is it her?" Hide asked pointing at a girl with purple hair over her eye. I took a closer look and saw she was actually cute.

"No" Kaneki said blushing. "But she is cute."

"She really is" I said. "I think I might try to ask her out."

"Oh here comes Mr smooth" said Hide.

"Oh give me a break Hide I'm NOT that bad" I said trying to defend myself.

"I'm sorry Endo but Hide is right" Kaneki said. I rolled my eyes annoyed but I knew it was true. I might not be as shy as Kaneki but no matter what I tried I actually had never been on a date. Which I know is totally pathetic.

"Well anyways it never hurts to try" I said. "Excuse me miss!" I said as I waved my hand. She looked at us and walked towards us.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I have espresso please" I asked. "You want something guys?"

"I'll have a cappuccino" Hide said.

"I'm okay don't worry" Kaneki said probably thinking my attempt was going to fail in a horrible fashion.

"Oh something else miss. Can I get your name?" I said smiling at her.

"Kirishima Touka" she said clearly surprised by my question.

"Kirishima-san would you like to go out somewhere to get to know each other better?" I asked smiling at her hoping to get an answer from her but instead she blushed and ran towards the manager. Probably she was going to get the coffee but Kaneki thought otherwise.

"See Mr smooth" Hide said laughing.

"Not funny Hide..." I said a little disappointed.

"I hope we don't get kicked out" Kaneki said worried "this is the only place I have in common with her" that her seemed to be emphasized making me think he actually really like whoever was that girl.

"I just asked her if she wanted to go out Ken" I said rolling my eyes. "Not like I was harassing her. And before you make a joke Hide just keep it to yourself." We heard the door open and turned to look who was it. It was a girl slender in appearance, a dress, glasses and purple hair. At the sight of her Kaneki seemed to blush.

"It's her..." He said.

"Wait her!?" Hide asked surprised.

"Wow Kaneki she is pretty" I said. "Damn now I feel bad about my luck..."

"Has she said something to you?" Hide asked.

"No but when our eyes meet she smiles" Kaneki said with his eyes full of hope.

"You probably creep her out with you staring at her all the time" Hide said.

"Well normally your tries are more straight forward. Making girls run away. Right Hide?" I said laughing.

"Ow" said Hide "that hurts."

"Well I think we should leave Kaneki alone and maybe without you he might accomplish something" I said.

"Well I guess we can let him try" Hide said thinking about it. "Well good luck delusion boy" Hide said joking as he walked out the door.

"Good luck Kaneki, see you later" I stood up and walked over to the door but before I walked outside I looked at Touka. "See you later Kirishima-san, I hope you consider my invitation." I said smiling and waving at her. I opened the door and walked downstairs to the street. I looked around to see Hide had already started walking and had a nice distance between me and him. I ran to catch up to him.

"You know you could have waited" I said catching my breath.

"Yeah I know sorry" he said. "So what will you do now Endo?"

"I really don't know..." I said "probably go home and mess around with my computer."

"Sounds like fun" Hide said. "Remember that guy I told you about?"

"The one who was going to give you his papers or something like that?" I asked.

"Yes that's him. I got to go later to meet up with him" he said.

"Okay... Good luck with that I guess" I said. I started to think about Kaneki and what were his chances with that girl and I thought it would be a good idea to ask Hide what he thought. "You think Kaneki has a chance?" He smiled for a sec but then got serious about it.

"Well if I have to be honest I think he does" Hide said.

"Really you think?" I asked surprised.

"Yes but don't tell him I said that" he said.

"Don't worry Hide my lips are shut tight" I said jokingly. We walked until we had to part ways. I walked through the campus and arrived at my room. I opened the door and saw it was like I left it this morning, a complete mess. Not that I cared really, I was lazy by nature and mess really didn't bother me much.

 **Sunday**

Weekend came by fast and I had passed all day procrastinating. Even though I had to study I really didn't feel like it, I mean I always study at the last moment and do great when exams roll around. Many say I should study harder, that I am really intelligent and should make use of it, but greatness wasn't really my thing. I prefered normal grades and not really making my precense be known. It was lunch time and I had made myself some ramen and decided to eat. But it seemed someone thought it would be nice to interrupt that by calling me. I looked at the caller ID and it was Hide, I rolled my eyes and answered.

"I was about to eat some delicious ramen Hide" I said. "Can this wait?"

"No!" He yelled almost leaving me deaf.

"Don't scream like that!" I yelled back. "I feel like my ear was bleeding."

"Sorry" he said in an apologetic tone. "Kaneki has a date!"

"Wait they are really going out today!?" I asked Hide suprised. I knew he was meeting up with that girl, for about 3 days now and he had just gotten himself a date. Talk about luck.

"Yes that was my reaction" Hide said. "They will go out to buy books."

"Typical Kaneki right?" I asked as I chuckled.

"Yeah but she seems to like the same books as him" Hide said.

"Well sounds like Kaneki got himself a date" I said. "Also you sound like a proud parent calling me just to give the the news."

"I would act the same if it was you the one with a date. No even more suprised as you have never actually had one" Hide said. "So what happened with Kirishima-san?" I had gone to Anteiku twice just to see if I could get a straight answer from her, but she never gave it.

"Well I tried asking her out again but she just like ran away trying to avoid it" I said a little depressed.

"Well sorry about that" Hide said. "Well I gotta go Endo bye!"

"You just called me to tell me that?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Nothing, bye Hide!" I said. I ended the call and went back to eating my ramen.

 **8 hours later**

I heard my phone ring waking me up. I slowly walked to the table and grabbed it. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Hide.

"Hide this better be good-" I grumbled.

"Endo there's no time!" He said with panick filling his voice. "Something happened!"

"What happened!?" I asked catching onto how worried he sounded.

"Kaneki" he started. "He's at the hospital." I felt that hit me like a ton of bricks. Just that phrase woke me up completely.

"What the hell happened!?" I asked loudly.

"I can't talk right now. I will tell you all I know when you arrive" he said.

"Okay! I will get ready and meet you there" I said and with that I ended the call. I rushed to get ready almost tripping over all the mess I had. Whatever happened must have been bad judging by Hide's voice it was serious.

 **Flashback**

"What are you reading?" Kaneki asked as he sat down on the table.

"The Black Cat" I said looking at him.

"Edgar Allen Poe?" Kaneki asked.

"Yes" I said closing the book. "One of the only authors I really like" I said. I always liked horror stories, one where everything goes wrong in the end or something like that. "So do you know the answer of the question I asked you earlier?"

"Yes I actually do" he said. "And do you have an answer for that?"

"I would be probably Don Quixote, a man seeing the world in a different light even though all is pretty much fucked." I said letting out a short laugh "what about you Kaneki?"

"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything…" he started saying "I'm a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But… if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be… a tragedy."

 **End of flashback**

I ran to the door and took my bike. I pedaled as hard as I could with only one thought in my head. 'A tragedy huh... This better not be the end of your story Kaneki.'

 **And here it ends. The first chapter, I do hope you guys like it. I would like some feedback for this story, tell me if it's good or bad and tell me how to improve. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people, UltimateMetroMan with a new chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I own nothing except my oc and with nothing else to saw on with the show.**

 **When we meet real tragedy in life, we can react in two ways - either by losing hope and falling into self-destructive habits, or by using the challenge to find our inner strength. Thanks to the teachings of Buddha, I have been able to take this second way.**

 **Dalai Lama**

 **Chapter 2: The less you know**

I pedaled with all my might as I tried to make it as fast as I could. After five minutes and almost getting hit by a car I arrived at the hospital. I left my bike at the entrance and ran in. I saw Hide in the lobby and ran towards him.

"What the hell happened!?" I asked trying recover my breath.

"They just told me there was an accident involving a construction site and an emergency surgery" Hide said explaining.

"Why was he there!?" I asked even more confused. 'Why was he at a construction site?' I thought 'Kaneki would never go there at night or at any moment for that matter.'

"No one knows" Hide said. "There's nothing we can do for now. He has been in emergencies for about 3 hours so I don't know anything else."

"Wait a second" I said a little pissed off. "Why didn't you call earlier!?" I was really pissed off he didn't tell me before because I think I should have been let know.

"Sorry Endo" he said. "Until now I could charge my phone." I saw genuine in his tone as having known them both for years I am sure he tried to contact me earlier.

"Don't worry about it" I said calming down.

"Any idea when we will know more?" I asked him.

"I really don't know" Hide said. "We will have to wait for now." We sat down and started chatting trying to calm ourselves. It took a while, about two more hours before we saw a doctor walk out of emergencies. Hide was the first to stand up followed by me.

"Doctor how's Kaneki?" Hide asked worried.

"Don't worry both of you the surgery was a success" the doctor said smiling. "You two should go rest. I know it's been a long morning for you two."

"Well if he is okay I guess we should go have some rest" I told Hide. "We can come check on him every now and then until he gets better."

"I guess you are right" Hide said. "Well I guess we should be going." And with that we walked out of the hospital. We said our good byes and went our separate ways. As I went back to my apartment one thought crossed my mind. 'Damn Kaneki you are harder than you look.'

 **One week later**

A week had passed and Kaneki was finally being discharged from the hospital. Hide and I went to buy some food for him and left it at his apartment.

"Hey I think we should go to Big Girl with Kaneki" Hide said with his arms around the back of his head. "You know like a welcome back."

"Yeah" I said. "Lets go see if we find him and take him there." We walked for a few minutes until we saw someone familiar, Kaneki. Hide ran towards him trying to catch up to him, seeing he was not going to slow down I ran close behind him.

"Kaneki!" he yelled. "Kaneki wait up!" He seemed to have heard that as he stopped and turned to were the yelling was coming from.

"Hide, Endo!?" He asked surprised. "It's good seeing you again guys!" We finally arrived and I used that time to catch my breath.

"I hope you don't have plans Kaneki" I said finally recovering.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause we are taking you to big girl!" Said Hide happily "courtesy of Endo and your's truly." I laughed at the last part and so did Kaneki.

"You don't have to do this guys" he said a little embarrassed.

"Oh stop talking bs" I said. "We are going now. Okay?" He seemed to hesitate for a second but accepted nevertheless. We walked to where big girl was at and as soon as we opened the door we were assaulted with the smell of hamburgers, meat and other delicious foods. We took seat and waited for the menus.

"Welcome to Big Girl!" The waitress said smiling. "What would you like?"

"I'll take the steak" I said. "What about you guys?"

"I'll take the Big Girl burger" Hide said. "How about you Kaneki?" I looked at him and he almost seemed hesitant to ask for something. Almost like he didn't want to eat.

"I'll take the same" he said.

"Okay your food will be here soon" the waitress said and with that she walked away.

"So Kaneki how are you feeling?" Hide asked.

"Better I guess" he said not too convinced.

"I am sorry for the girl Kaneki" I said. "It's sad she couldn't make it."

"Yeah" Hide said. "Any idea if she had any family?"

"I really don't know" he said. We kept talking until the food arrived. I looked at my steak with hungry eyes. I loved how it was cooked to perfection, the sauce and spices made it amazing. Sadly before I could take a bite I saw Kaneki vomiting after taking a bite from the burger. I barely moved out-of-the-way only to see the food ruined.

"Shit Kaneki you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry" he said not convincing me. "Doctor said this might happen after the trauma from the accident."

"Well I guess we will pay and leave" Hide said.

"Yeah..." I said a little disappointed. "I wanted to take a bite out of that steak"

"I'm sorry guys" Kaneki said looking down to the floor.

"No problem Kaneki" Hide said smiling "I just hope you get better soon enough."

"Yeah cheers to that" I said. "Well I guess you need rest Kaneki."

"Yeah you should go get some" Hide said.

"I think I will" Kaneki said smiling. "I will talk with you guys later!" Kaneki walked away leaving me and Hide alone. I didn't have much to do there so I said my goodbye and went to my apartment. I worked on some projects I had for a while. I thought after some hours it was a good time to stop so I sat on the couch I had and turned on my small TV.

I looked at the clock after a while only to see it was 9 pm. 'So I passed the whole afternoon doing nothing? Great?' I thought rolling my eyes. 'I have done nothing today so maybe a night run will make up for actually not moving for hours'. I opened the door and walked downstairs and started running. I liked the 20th ward as it was quiet, the ghoul attacks were rare so unless I had extremely bad luck nothing would happen. After a while of running I decided to slow down and catch my breath. As I lowered the speed I saw someone I had seen before, Kirishima-san. She was against a wall with an old creepy dude keeping her against the wall.

"Why don't you come with me" said the man grabbing her arm.

"Let go!" She said trying to get him off of her. I got closer and saw what he was doing. 'He will rape her if this continues.' I thought. I wasn't going to let this happen so against my better judgement I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"You little brat!" he said as he tried to get me off of him. I took the opportunity and punched him as hard as I could two times getting him good on the jaw. I got off him and waited for him to get up. "Who do you think you are!?" He yelled as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"You were harassing this lady" I said grabbing my hand as it was aching really hard. I wasn't the strong type, I was actually thin, and not athletic at all.

"This will not stay like this!" He yelled as he grabbed his jaw and ran away. I turned to see Touka with a blush on her face. I had to admit that even if this sounded wrong for what just happend her blush melted my heart as sappy as that may sound.

"Thanks..." she said.

"No need to thank me. People like him disgust me, taking advantage of someone like you" I said trying to complement her.

"Look at your hand!" She said worried. I looked at it and it was bleeding and seemed to be getting swollen.

"It's nothing" I said trying to not get her worried. The truth was it was hurting like hell, I mean punching someone bare fisted is not as the movies paint it to be.

"Come inside let me clean it" she said.

"Look it's not necessary" I said.

"Please come" she said I sighted. 'Well I guess getting it clean wouldn't hurt' I thought to myself. She guided me to Anteiku and opened the door. Lights were still on but the only one there was the manager.

"Touka is everything alright" he asked, as soon as he saw me he seemed surprised. "Hello again young man" he said to me.

"Hello sir" I said with pain in my voice. My hand was hurting more and more every minute that passed. I was starting to get worried I actually broke a bone.

"Is there anything to clean wounds?" Touka said putting my hand on the table.

"What happened to him" the manager asked.

"There was this old man who was harassing me and he helped me" Touka said.

"Let me take a look" the manager said. He looked closer at it and said "Touka could you bring me some ice and a towel as well as the kit we have upstairs" she nodded and brought it all. He grabbed my hand and started cleaning it. "You are lucky this wasn't more serious, it seems you have no broken bones."

"It was nothing" I said. I felt more pain for a second and let out a small grunt.

"Do not lie, I know it hurts, you don't need to act" he said letting out a smile. I was going to protest but I decided to stay quiet as he wasn't lying. Some minutes had passed since he started cleaning my wound when I started smelling coffee. I stopped looking at my hand only to see Touka making some coffee.

"Smells really good" I said.

"Thank you" she said. She poured the coffee on three cups and served them. I took a sip of it and it was extremely good. Anteiku definitely had the best coffee around.

"This is too good to be sold a the price you people do" I said and I kept drinking it.

"You are nice to say that" The manager said. After a while the manager seemed to have finished cleaning my hand. "This is the best I can do."

"Thank you, how much for the coffee?" I asked.

"No need to pay" he said smiling. "This one is on the house."

"Thank you sir, and thank you Touka for this amazing coffee" I said.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What would have happened if he had a weapon of some sort?" He asked me looking at my hand. I thought about it for a second and spoke up.

"Well I guess I wouldn't be here discussing it with you" I said joking.

"You are joking of maybe dying!?" Touka asked seemingly angry.

"Yeah, I mean it may sound messed up but there's a reason for it" I said.

"There's no reason to actually joke of that" she said.

"In life there are no what if, you either do something or regret not doing it." I explained.

"Interesting way of thinking" the manager said. "Would have you jumped in still?" He asked.

"I don't have the best track record with picking fights" I said jokingly again. "But yes I would still jump in. I mean why not, world is already way too messed up without us just letting things pass by."

"Interesting way of seeing things" he said. I stood up and bid farewell and started walking towards the door until I heard Touka speak up.

"Endo wait!" She said.

"Yes Kirishima-san?" I asked.

"Please call me Touka" she said. "And maybe we could get to know each other better?" I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard that. I just stared a bit and before I made a fool of myself I spoke up.

"Um yes" I said.

"That's great!" she said.

"Yes I think it is" I said and with that I walked out the door. I felt like nothing could bring me down. Little did I know Kaneki was in deep trouble and soon I would have my own assortment of problems to deal with.

 **And there it is. Chapter 2 is done, for the record all that happens in this story will be a mix between the manga and anime. This means Kaneki will arrive to the alley some minutes later. I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, feedback as always is greatly appreciated. UltimateMetroMan logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again people. UltimateMetroMan here with another chapter. I am still waiting for some feedback which I would love. So you know review once atleast please. I own nothing here only my ocs and with nothing else to say lets continue.**

 **"I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."**

— **Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock**

 **Chapter 3: Family**

 **Endo's POV**

I was planning on taking Touka on a date tomorrow and really I had no what to do. I mean I had never been on a date before which was taken as an advantage to tease me from Hide's part. With the whole you might not be that straight jokes. Even Kaneki took some potshots at me from time to time. Talking about Kaneki, he had been acting all weird. He seemed to be actively avoiding me and Hide. I mean I did hear they had some sort of car accident which I didn't entirely believe. I mean no one is that unlucky to get in 2 life threatening accidents in less than a month. Hide said that it was nothing too serious but I looked for information on the accident and found nothing. Something wasn't adding up.

I was going to watch some tv until I heard a knock on the front door. I walked towards it and opened it. There someone who I hadn't seen in a while popped out. My brother was 6 years older than me, we did share many characteristics like our brown hair and green eyes. He was 1.8 meters high while I was 1.75. He had a scar that ran down his left cheek, from what he told me it happened battle a ghoul. He was an investigator, from what I heard he was really good, though I really didn't care about his job. After our parents died he took onto himself to keep me safe and then when I entered college he started giving me the money I needed to live. Don't get me wrong I appreciate all that he has done for me but he barely comes and he doesn't even come so after a while I guess we drifted apart. Funny considering I left home 6 months ago, that was all that was needed for him to ditch me.

"Hello Endo" He said fixing his tie.

"Hello Seiji" I said. "What brings you around here, I mean you barely even talk to me now." I said bitterly. He grabbed his forehead and sighted.

"Look Endo I've been busy okay?" He said. "I know it's been a while so that's why I came. I wanted to catch up so get your stuff cause we are going out to a restaurant I like." I laughed at this, he was sounding like Hide for crying out loud thinking food fixes all.

"You sound like Hide" I said as I went back inside and put on my shoes.

"Ahh yes Hide..." He said. "How's him and Kaneki doing?"

"Well good I guess" I said. I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out. I turned and closed the door. "Lead the way." He nodded and we went downstairs to the entrance, once we got their I saw a really nice car just sitting there. "Is that your car?"

"You would be surprised how well the CCG pays" he said laughing. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. The drive to that restaurant was fairly quiet, with him making the occasional question of how I was doing. Once we got there I looked out the window to see a fairly small restaurant. We went inside and saw it was empty for the most part.

"Welcome back Seiji!" Said the cook letting out a smile. "And who may this be?" We took sit on a nearby table.

"This is my brother Endo" he said. "I'll have what I always do." My brother passed me the menu and after quickly scanning I found something I liked,

"I'll have the ramen" I said.

"Your orders will be ready soon!" The chef said letting out a laugh.

"So how are your studies?" My brother asked me putting his suitcase on the floor.

"Well I'm doing good" I said.

"Just good?" My brother asked surprised. "You were an ace while in High School."

"Well studying to be a software engineer is difficult" I said. He looked at me probably trying to read me, as if he didn't really believed me.

"I know your smart, pretty smart just good is something out of placed" he said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying you are probably neglecting your studies" he said hitting on the mark.

"Look Seiji it's all okay, I'll pass just okay" I said letting out a small chuckle. He just looked at me seriously and rubbed his forehead.

"Our parents always said don't try to be something less" he said. "Remember? Be the best you can."

"Well if our parents knew you became and investigator they probably would have had a heart attack" I countered.

"Look it's not about me-" he said but I cut him mid sentence.

"Look I thought we would catch up and stuff but here we are arguing about my studies!" I said. "Look if we will only talk about that it's better for me to leave."

"Okay then, I'll drop it" he said in defeat. "Just take my advice to heart. I only mean good and you know it."

"Yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes. "You always have Senji, but you have always been a pain in the ass."

"And you have always been an annoying little prick" He said laughing.

"Admit it, if it wasn't for moments like this your life would be boring" I said.

"True, and admit you would be lost without me" he said still laughing.

"More like without your money" I joked. He just stared at me as if he was offended. "Okay, true without you who knows where I would have ended when our parents died."

"I know you are joking" he said. We were going to continue talking but the food arrived.

"I hope you both enjoy it" he said.

 **1 hour later**

"So you have a crush on a girl" my brother said letting out a laugh.

"Why is it so suprising" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, you never tell me about this, I was actually starting to think you might have likes" he said letting out a really loud laugh.

"I doubt you are doing better. For all I know you have worse luck than me" I countered.

"I do have a girlfriend Endo" he said. "Really? Where did you meet her?"

"I met her while working, she's amazing" he said as he looked at the emptiness.

"Earth to Senji" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Sorry" he said embarrassed.

"It's okay, congrats I guess" I said. "I do want to meet her, I want to tell her all about you, she will have so much fun." My brother instantly froze.

"You wouldn't dare" he said.

"I wouldn't?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You would" he said.

"I mean that's what siblings are for" I said.

"So where did you meet her?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I met her at the cafe she works in" I said. "She's really cute."

"She's not a ghoul is she?" My brother asked seriously. That question really just came out of the blue for me and I didn't hesitate to answer.

"No! Why would you even ask that!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding, if she was indeed a ghoul she probably would have just gone out with you the first time you asked and chowed you up" my brother said.

"Thanks for the description bro" I said.

"Look everything will be okay as long as you are yourself" he said,

"I will, not that I planned to change just for a a girl" I said. My brother looked as his clock and sighted.

"My shift starts soon" he said. Well I guess that would happen at some moment. After all he is a real life hero.

"Well I guess I can walk" I mumbled.

"Oh no you won't" he said. "I said it starts soon, but I still have time, let's go I'll give you a lift." My brother payed and we both got in the car. After some minutes I realized this wasn't the route to my apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said. After a while I realized where we were going.

"We are visiting them?" I asked.

"It's only appropriate we both go together, I know you haven't been here in over a year." He said. We pulled over at the entrance of the cemetery and walked to our parents tombs.

 **"If winter comes, can spring be far behind?"** Read the tombstone.

 **Flashback**

'Our house was filled with people who I hadn't seen in my life. People who said they were family and friends. If they knew my parents why didn't they come when they were alive!?' I asked myself as I greeted everyone. I remember the moment they gave us the news. We were at my grandmother's house as they had gone on a date for their anniversary. Two men in suits came to the door holding briefcases. My grandmother opened the door and after verifying who we were they told us our parents had past away after a ghoul attacked them. I remember my grandmother almost collapsing while the men grabbed her, I remember my brother sobbing after hearing the news. Meanwhile I stayed there like a statue. I couldn't belive they were gone, that they had died it just couldn't be. It took me some hours for the news to actually settle in, and reality kicking in. They were gone, and they weren't coming back.

After a while I retreated to my room to cry. Truth be told I hadn't been able to cry until now, I just couldn't do it no matter how much I wanted to. Now I was filled with regret for all that I had done and grief for my inabilty to anything now. After a while of crying I heard my door open to see my grandmother standing in the door. She walked to my bed and sat down.

"I didn't say goodbye" I said as I cried on her lap.

"They know you loved them" she said with clear pain in her voice.

"Why did they have to die!?" I yelled. "Why did they die so early!" My grandmother stayed quiet for a minute and then spoke.

"When you're in the garden which flowers do you pick up?" She asked.

"The most beautiful ones" I said crying even more.

"They are in a better place now Endo, they will be cheering from wherever they are. You will do great things. They will be saying 'that's my boy'"

 **End of flashback**

"Hey mom and dad" my brother said. "We both came to tell you we are okay." For us back when they had just died it was normal to come here and tell them how we were. Not like they were going to hear us but it made the loss a little easier.

"Hi" I said stepping forward. "I'm sorry I have not come in a while." We miss you so much." I kneeled down to their grave and laid my hand on the tombstone.

"I think I can spare more time" my brother said kneeling beside me. "Okay now we have to tell you all that has happened..."

 **Cut. Well I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am still waiting for a review to know who good this is or if it's horrible and I have to start again. Feedback is always welcomed UltimateMetroMan logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, UltimateMetroMan with another chapter. I first want to thank the kind words of 11, you give me too much credit. Second thing is, this chapter is more of an Omake than anything else. Still I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and with nothing else to say on with the show!**

 **Chapter 4: Bets**

"So Kaneki are you enjoying yourself?" I asked laughing, he didn't seem to be amused though.

"You two dragged me here, how am I supposed to enjoy myself?" He asked.

"Good point, but come on you are always working and you spend less time with us" Hide said. "Things aren't as fun, annoying Endo only goes so far." I just rolled my eyes at his unnecessary comment.

"Also you like coming to the arcade" I said. "If I am not mistaken you and Hide still hold the record at the dance machine." Kaneki immediately turned red at the mention of that, believe it or not he was a great dancer. Well at least for those two to get the highest score at the machine.

"Please don't remind me of that" Kaneki begged.

"Aww come on Kaneki, we had fun" Hide said letting out a chuckle.

"I bet it was **Hidekane** " I said letting out a huge laugh. They both seemed to cringe at the mention of that name.

"Please don't say it again" Kaneki said.

"Yeah it was a bad idea" Hide said.

"Well when you did put that name on the score board I started wondering if you both swinged that way" I said sarcastically. Hide rolled his eyes but Kaneki went the extra mile and slapped the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"You deserved it" Kaneki said sighting. "So what now?

 **1 hour later**

"2000 Yens to anyone who can beat me at street fighter!" I yelled bringing the attention of many players all who came to the arcade box and started asking for their turn.

"You know what I think I'll go first" Hide said very cocky. "I hope you are ready to lose!" I picked Ryu and Hide picked Ken. The match went by pretty fast with me with me winning both rounds.

"Better luck next time!" I said preparing for my next opponent. I looked at Hide who seemed to be shocked on how fast he had lost the fight. He immediately turned to Kaneki and grabbed his by the shoulders.

"You got to beat him Kaneki!" He said, Kaneki seemed to be taken aback by this.

"But I've never played street fighters" he explained.

 **Some time later**

"Next!" I said getting already bored with the game, nobody had been able to beat me yet and with me running with an empty tank I decided this would be my last match before I called it a day. To my surprise Kaneki walked up to the arcade box and picked his character. I almost felt pity when he picked Dan Hibiki, maybe the most useless character of all. "You ready Kaneki?" I asked "this won't be pretty."

"I think I am" he said honestly "how bad can it be?"

"Beat him Kaneki!" Hide yelled embarrassing Kaneki.

"Wow good we are both your friends Hide" I said trying to sound as hurt as I could.

"You beat me, so Kaneki is my only hope" he said. I laughed and prepared for this easy win.

 **Minutes later**

"How did I lose?" I asked surprised, somehow I had lost 2-1 against him, a new player. To add insult to injury he was playing Dan, I felt devastated. Hide seemed as surprised as me but he seemed to be enjoying my defeat. I slowly stood up from the ground and grabbed my wallet. I pulled 2000 yen out of it and gave it to Kaneki with a heavy heart. "I am a man of my word. Just a friendly reminder I will recover my honor!"

"Are you serious?" He said rolling his eyes. "What does that mean anyways?"

"I will go through hard training to beat you and recover what's mine!" I said in a dramatic tone. "Mark my words Kaneki Ken I will beat you!" Hide seemed to enjoy my random outburst more than Kaneki who seemed annoyed.

"You can't recover your dignity" he countered.

"You are learning from Hide, that actually worries me" I said laughing

 **And cut. Small chapter, I know but I've been real busy. Love it? Hate it? Tell me all in a review. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, UltimateMetroMan back with a new chapter. I did get a review which fills my heart with joy. Thank you for the kind words, that's what keeps me going. I do hope you guys like this chapter, and with nothing else to say on with the show!**

 **"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."**

 **Buddha**

 **Chapter 5: Small talk**

"Hello who's this?" I asked as I picked up the phone. Today I seemed to be specially lazy, I normally clean my apartment once every two weeks and today, even though I had to, I didn't. I mean one day later doesn't hurt much.

"It's me Miyoko" I heard a feminine voice say. Miyoko was known all over the campus for being the red-headed girl everyone wanted to be with. For me she was Miyoko, the clumsy red-headed I had known since I was a small kid. I met her even before Kaneki and Hide, I met her probably 10 years ago when we got paired for a project. Since that day we became really good friends, I still sometimes joke about how much she changed. It was a complete 180 from when I first met her, she always used to wear her hair on a bun and had those really thick glasses I laugh about from time to time. Now she always had her long red hair loose and changed her thick glasses for contact lenses. She hadn't grown much, barely reaching 1.54 cm.

It was funny for me how guys do anything to see if they get her attention, mostly failing miserably, and here I am a guy who she hangs out often with. Still I don't harbor any feelings for her, I mean we have been friends for so long I see her almost as the sister I never had. "What do you need Miyoko?" I asked.

"Could you help me study for tomorrow's test?" She asked completely taking me off guard. We had history test tomorrow and I had completely forgotten. "You didn't forget about it did you?"

"To be honest I did" I said embarrassed. "Anyways history is one of my strong suits, what do you need help with?"

"World war 1 and World War 2" she said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. So where do you wanna meet?" I asked, hope she doesn't think about my apartment as I don't plan on rush the cleanup just for her visit.

"I have no idea" she said. "Any suggestions?" I thought about it, coming here is too much of a hassle and going to her apartment will only feed the rumor of us being more than just friends so I thought about something else.

"I know this coffee shop called Anteiku, they serve a killer coffee and the place is pretty nice. I think we should be able to study there just fine" I said.

"I have no idea where that is" she said.

"Just come to my apartment and we'll go from there" I said laughing.

"Okay, see you in 10 Endo" she said.

"I'll be waiting" I said ending the call. I grabbed my notes and studied them a little bit before she got here. These were easy topic, interesting topics but easy nonetheless. After a while I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my notes and walked towards the door. As soon as I opened it the smell of perfume assaulted my nostrils. "You might have gone a little overboard with the perfume Miyoko" I said laughing. She was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt. Feminine as ever it seemed.

"You think?" She asked a turning red.

"Don't worry I will recover from this assault to my nostrils someday" I said laughing.

"You're such an ass sometimes" she said rolling her eyes. "Where's this coffee shop anyways?"

"Follow me madame I shall guide you to our destination" I said joking.

"From being an ass to prince charming" she said laughing. "Can you decide what you will be?"

"Nah I'll just be whatever the situation calls for" I said.

Anteiku

 **Touka's POV**

Today was a pretty calm day. Few people had come and it all was rather boring. I wished it would just stay like that but I soon got a really awful smell that was piercing my nostrils. It smelled like one of those perfumes Yoriko would use, just that many times more intense. The worst part was that it was getting stronger by the second.

 **Endo's POV**

"And here we are" I said opening the door. "We should be able to study in peace" I looked around it seemed to be a slow day.

"Welcome to Anteiku!" I heard Touka say with a clear disgust in her face.

"Are you okay Touka?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked forcing a smile, something was definitely wrong but I decided to mind my own business.

"I'll take the cappuccino" I said. "What about you Miyoko?"

"I'll have the same" she said. We looked for a table in the far corner of the room and sat down.

"Lets start while we wait for our coffee shall we?" I asked. She took out her own notes from her purse and smiled.

"Sure the sooner we start the sooner we will finish" she said.

"Now that's the attitude" I said smiling. "So lets start from the beginning shall we, ww1 had many causes but one of the most important ones was the assassination of the archduke Franz Ferdinand in Sarajevo..."

 **Two hours later**

"And with Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombed Japan had no other option but to surrender to the allies" I said finishing with WW2 or at least what was necessary for the test. The evening went by fast with us studying and laughing remembering simpler days.

"Thank you so much Endo, you saved my skin" Miyoko said smiling.

"Anything for a friend" I said stretching. "So what will you do now?"

"I got things to do like clean my apartment for starters"she said making me laugh.

"Yeah I got to do that later" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well see you tomorrow in class!" She said giving me a small hug and walking out the door leaving me alone. I looked around to see Touka cleaning the dishes, the whole place was pretty much empty except for those who worked there. I walked up to the bar and sat on a chair. "So Touka would you like to talk?" I asked trying to get her attention. She looked over her shoulder not even bothering to turn.

"My shift is about to finish. Can you wait till then?" She asked after she finished the dishes.

"Yeah sure, I finished studying for tomorrow so I have all the time in the world" I said making myself comfortable. Five minutes later it seemed as she had finished her shift as she sat next to me. Soon after I saw someone who I didn't expect at this hour appear, Kaneki.

"Hey Kaneki good to see you!" I said smiling. He looked up to me and acknowledged me. He was wearing a waiter uniform and that damn eyepatch that he had gotten the weird necessity to use. If you ask me he's going through a phase where he thinks he is a pirate.

"It's good to see you too Endo" he said. "What brings you here?"

"Me and Miyoko were studying for a test we have tomorrow" I said.

"How's Miyoko?" He asked not wasting a second.

"Good if you ask me, you know how it is with all those guys tailing her trying to get a date" I said laughing. I turned around to face Touka and a grin spread across my face.

"Well Touka tell me about you" I said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Anything really" I said. "I mean I barely know you, hopes, dreams, fears whatever you feel like." From what I had talked with her she had barely said anything about herself.

"I don't know what to say" she said disappointing me. Well I could start by saying something.

"Well as you might have heard from my ramblings back there, I am an avid history enthusiast" I said. "It fascinates me how humanity has stood the test of time... And how we haven't actually obliterated each other yet." She seemed surprised by what I said which almost made me laugh. "Too direct?"

"Isn't that to pessimist?" She asked.

"More like realistic, since we discovered the power of killing a rock had we have killed in the name of many things, religion, ethnicity, political views or just for the sake of it" I said trying to explain myself.

"Still a too cynic for me" Kaneki said as he made some coffee.

"Call it what you like" I said. Touka seemed thoughtful about what I said, I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"Well history isn't my strong suit" she said a little embarrassed.

"I understand that, many don't like it or just can't memorize it" I said. "So what are you good at, besides making some kick ass coffee?" She seemed to be surprised by my remark but continued talking nonetheless.

"Mathematics..." she said.

"You didn't strike me as much of a math person" I said honestly, something which she obviously seemed to take to heart.

"Are you trying to imply something!?" She asked in a harsher tone.

"Oh no" Kaneki said as he left to attend to some customers who had just arrived.

"No, I am just saying you don't appear as the type who is good with math. I mean I look like many things, probably most of them not true. For example, I hate and I emphasize hate know it all types of people, which is funny considering I am one often." After I said that she seemed to calm down. "I am prone to annoy people and say some snarky things but don't take any to heart. That's just the way I am normally."

"I see... So what do you like to do?"

"Well that's a good question" I said letting out a chuckle. "I like playing video games, mostly story driven things, I like watching documentaries and cheesy movies and sometimes read."

"That's interesting..." She said a little weirded out by my hobbies. Truth be told I like doing more stuff, probably interesting to many but I thought saying first the boring stuff would tell me something about her, after all responses are important when trying to know someone.

"Don't try to sugar coat it, I know it sounds awful. But if you want we can watch some good B movies" I said letting out a laugh. At this moment I could just imagine what Hide would say, it would be something along the lines of how smooth I was. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Well I actually enjoy work" she said a little embarrassed.

"Work is a good activity, keeps you active, plus you know money is good" I said sarcastically.

"Do you work?" She asked making me embarrassed, I receive money from my brother every month. I knew I should start working but with me lazy as hell it's hard to look for one. Still I promised to get myself a job soon, no matter how small it was.

"I actually don't I receive money and lets please leave it at that" I said hoping to leave it at that.

 **2 hours later**

"As much as I would like to stay I gotta go, after all I have a test tomorrow and I think I will need to rest" I said apologetically. "Still I've had a great time talking with you" I said with a genuine smile. She was really great to talk with, someone who maybe is more than just looks.

"I had a good time too" she said. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you" I said as I walked towards the door.

 **And cut! Another chapter I wrote while I got inspired. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. Be honest if you think I can improve on something. UltimateMetroMan out!**


End file.
